Len is Kaito's princess
by Kurishii Mineaux
Summary: Len wakes up alone one morning, wondering where his love is...


Len sat at the kitchen table in his boyfriend's shirt, eating the banana pancakes that Kaito had left for him. He sighed, he had woken up alone this morning. He didn't mind it too much when his love was just in another room, but today the only trace of him had been the pancakes and a note. Len make little patterns in the extra syrup on the plate, thinking of the note that Kaito had left for him._ "The pancakes are for you. They're banana"_ it said, _"I'll be back soon, so get dressed. _He poked at the remaining bits of pancake, wondering where his love was.

Ice started to faintly play from his bedroom. Len launched himself out of his chair and sprinted into the other room to find his cell so he could take the call. He searched for his pants and found his phone in them just as the ringing stopped. Len cursed to himself, hitting the redial button.

Kaito answered instantly, "Good morning my princess. How were the pancakes?"

Len had to smile at the cheery voice, "They were good. And where are you?" he pouted a little. "I missed you this morning"

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he could tell that Kaito was smiling, "Look out the front window."

Len made a face, wondering why he wanted him to look out. "Okay..." he said skeptically, walking to the window and looking out onto the front yard. A shocked expression crossed the blond's face before he went running out side onto the lawn in only his yellow boxers and a large t-shirt. Len stood in front of a white horse with Kaito riding it, dressed like a prince. He smiled down at his cute lover and put his phone away as he got off the horse. The blue haired man knelt in front of Len and took his hand, kissing it.

"Its a pony!" giggled Len.

"Your prince is here for you." he said with a smile, "And what is my princess wearing?"

"My boxers and your shirt." he replied blushing.

Kaito chuckled, "Not quite standard princess attire, but who cares?" he laughed, pulling Len close to him and kissing him. He kissed back, smiling, a faint blush still on his face.

The horse watched the lovebirds boredly, and whinnied impatiently, wanting to move from the spot it was standing in. Kaito smiled, and lifted his love up into the saddle, the mounted himself, sitting behind Len. The blonde looked back at his smiling prince as he nudged the horse's sides, getting it to move.

"Kaito, where are we going?" Len asked, smiling at some of the gawking people.

"A ball of course my sweet. Where else would a prince take his lovely princess?" he answered, getting the horse to gallop across the street.

"You're not going to make me dance dressed like this are you?" He was getting a little worried as they approached a fancy looking building.

"No, Rin is there and she's armed with dresses and other girly stuff." He grinned, knowing that Rin with make-up worried Len a little.

Kaito got off the horse, and then helped Len down just as his sister came our of the doors of the ballroom. She grabbed her brother with out a word and drug him away. Rin shoved him into a back room and forced him into a pretty dress. Then she took his hair out of its pony tail and did his hair and make up. "No! Rin, no make up!" he protested.

"Stop whining! And I'm hardly putting any on." She finished Len's torture, and then held a mirror up in front of him. He stared at the pretty face looking back at him.

"Kaito is going to make jokes about me being you nee-chan."

Rin laughed maniacally, "Good. Now shut up silly and go dance with you Aisu-perv." she shoved him down several halls and out into a large finely decorated room. "Len's here!" she called, then shut the door, leaving the prince and princess alone in the room.

Kaito quickly walked across the room, stopping and bowing gracefully in front of Len. "May, I have a dance with this lovely princess?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, you may." He giggled. "But how will we dance whe-" he was cut off when music suddenly began to play. Kaito smiled, and took Len's gloved hands and led him into the middle of the room.

They began to waltz, Len's pretty skirt was flowing around him as he twirled. Rin and Gakupo were behind a door filming this. The prince and his princess were dancing until noon, when they had to leave because otherwise they would get killed by the animecon people who were going to be setting up there.


End file.
